


In which shit goes down

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/M, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Black Vacillation, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Kankri screws up. Really AU. Will be very long.<br/>Ships so far:<br/>Red Cronkri<br/>Black Karkat/Kankri<br/>Pale Crotuna<br/>Pale Roxy/Kankri<br/>Pale Cronus/Sollux<br/>Pale Eridan/Mituna<br/>Red EriRoxy (teh otp, though its mainly a Cronkri fic)</p>
<p>Thats all i can think of right now.<br/>Rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> AN -- I’m sorry. The words just kind of fell into place in my mind and I had to type it up. All poetry was written by me except for 'catch the heart off guard and blow it open'

He thinks that he's the one in control, that all traces of rebellion are gone from your mutant think pan. But you know that he is wrong. In fact, you rebel against him every single day. Beneath your submissive exterior is a master manipulator, someone with years of experience controlling people through word choice and gentle nudges. This had been an entirely new field for you, but you quickly learned that a well placed moan or whimper could be just as effective as an hours-long sermon; and you soon fell in love, not with him, but with the incredible brevity that was possible whenever he pailed you. With a single, perfectly timed moan you could reduce him to a state that was not quite desperate, but more like he was trying to hide how much you affected him. His urge to hide his feelings is another product of your actions. By following up every instance in which he let his guard down with a triumphant, gloating smile, you managed to make him feel like he couldn't let go in front of you, like he had to always be completely rigid.  
You know that soon, this pressure you caused him to place on himself will prove to be too much for him to handle. You also know that if you are there when it happens, you will easily be able to turn the tables on him, and end up being acknowledged as the one in control.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kankri!" His voice cuts through the air with an authority that is too uniform to be genuine. You flinch slightly, knowing that he is watching you through the security cameras installed all over the block.  
"I'll 6e right there, Sir," you call back, and set off towards his room. When you get there, you knock tentatively on the door.  
"Come in." You enter the room, and leave your shoes right by the door. You are currently inside the antechamber, where you are expected to first undress, and then collect and, if applicable, set up the... ahh... equipment that is listed on a piece of paper by the door. Today’s note reads, “I think vwe’ll do vwanilla today.” You let your surprise show on your face, but inwardly there is a note of smugness that mixes in. Vanilla means that you will be allowed to speak; which means that your repertoire just tripled. You knock on the inner door, and he tells you to “Come on in.” You enter the room and he’s laying there on the bed on his stomach, knees bent, feet in the air. The bed is low enough that he is able to read a magazine that he has placed on the floor. He closes it when you come in. “C’mere.” You approach him and kneel beside the bed on the floor, pretending to have forgotten that you are expected to get into character before you leave the antechamber. His instructions specified that today’s sex would be vanilla, so you know he’ll feel the need to say something to you about it, despite the fact that you also know that it turns him on when you’re submissive. “Kankri.” You look up at him. “The instructions...” You fake a surprised look, and then an apologetic one, and of course he’s fooled because if you weren’t good at this you’d have been found out already. You look down at the ground before saying,  
“S9rry.” You act like it feels wrong to speak without permission, and out of the corner of your eye you see his tongue dart out to moisten his lips.  
“I’ll deal vwith it later. But for nowv...” You watch him close his eyes for a few seconds while he gets into character. “Climb on up, Kan.” You smile, and get onto the bed as he flips over onto his back and makes room for you. You lay down next to him on your side and grin at him. He loops an arm around you and pulls you closer to him, and you plant a kiss on his cheek. He flushes slightly and leans in to kiss you. You eagerly return the kiss, not quite dominating, but letting him know that you definitely could, if you wanted to. He pulls back sooner than usual, but right when you expected him to, and you can see he’s slightly unnerved. This is the first time you’ve ever shown any signs of being even slightly dominant; you made sure to not show any specifically so that it would have a greater effect when you finally did.  
“What is it, Cr9nus?” He shakes his head, saying,  
“It’s nothing,” and then leans in to kiss you again. This time you don’t make any attempts at domination, and instead relax into him with a soft groan. You bring a hand up to his head and trail your thumb across one of his fins. He gasps and pulls away again. You look at him in concern, letting your submissive side leak through, and say,  
“D-did I d9 s9mething wr9ng?” He has to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths, and when he opens them his fins are significantly more purple.  
“No, you’re fine.”  
“9kay.” You lean up and lick the tip of the fin, and he squeaks. You grin at him, as if you’re surprised at this success, and he winces. You gently pull the fin into your mouth, and his breathing quickens despite his attempts to calm down.  
“Nnnng, K-Kan.” He clamps his mouth shut as a mortified expression makes it’s way onto his face. You stroke his cheek and pull back from his fin so you can speak.  
“It’s 9kay. Just let it 9ut, y9u’ll 6e fine.” He looks at you as if he’s seeing you in a whole new light, and you smile gently at him. “Trust me, Cr9nus.” He lets out a quiet but desperate moan and bucks his hips even as he’s trying to control himself.  
“Kankri--” You place a finger over his lips and he looks up at you in concerned surprise as a whimper escapes his lips.  
“I think it w9uld 6e interesting if y9u didn’t talk.” He frowns at you in a way that’s mostly nervousness, and you grin back at him. “Well?” He hesitantly nods. “Good. Safeword?” He looks surprised that you’re asking him for a safeword, as he never asked you for one, but you do want him to have a choice. Even if it only seems like a choice and the only way he’ll ever even consider using it is if you mean for him to.  
“The deception hurts more than I could havwe imagined/ and vwondering vwwhy only gets you so far/ vwhen the one that you lovwe puts a knife in your heart/ you can only stare back in their eyes.”  
“I feel like that’ll be hard for you to remember. Maybe something shorter?” He glares at you.  
“Catch the heart off guard and blow it open.” It never even occurred to you that he would use the safeword as a way to talk.  
“Mmmm, Cronus.” You lick your lips, trying to get him riled up so he’ll stop fighting it. “Please... I need you.” He squeezes his eyes shut.  
“No. I’m done. I can’t, if all of that vwas a lie, it’s ovwer.”  
“Cro--” He pushes you away from him and stalks out of the room, and you are left sitting there on the bed wondering exactly what it was you just lost that is making your heart hurt more than you could have imagined as you try to decide if you should care.


	2. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter heheh

The first time you saw him. He was talking and talking and talking and you thought that he was amazing and that those beautiful lips could be put to a better use. You used your influence as a violet-blooded seadweller to get his name from several of his friends, cross-referencing the results in case one of them was attached enough to give you a false name, and then met him outside of his apartment with chocolate, flowers, and a verbal invite to go get some coffee. To your amazement (at the time), he accepted. Of course, now that you know the truth about him, everything makes much more sense. The fact he immediately accepted after barely a glance at you, how not a single one of his friends lied to protect him. Of course they didn’t, you certainly wouldn’t. Not anymore. When you dropped him off at his door later that night he told you he’d see you around, and you smiled. About half a sweep later you pailed for the first time, and he was so beautiful, so perfect and, just, so perfectly incredible. As he came he clung to you and moaned your name like it was all just far too much, and looking back you doubt it was perfectly overwhelming for anyone besides you. And then in the morning, noticing that the material in his bucket was a bright red color, and he sucked in his breath and looked at you with a look that was pure frightened and somehow you don’t think that was fake, but why would he risk being culled just to mess with you; it didn’t make any sense, but maybe it didn’t occur to him? And then he’s knocking on the door.  
“Go avway.”  
“Cronus--”  
“Leavwe me alone.”  
“Do y9u remem6er the first time we pailed?” You laugh without a trace of mirth.  
“Of course.”  
“That was als9 the first time I ever came.”  
“Vwh-”  
“And when y9u sh9wed up 9utside my apartment with the ch9c9late and fl9wers?”  
“Ahhh, howv could I forget that.” It isn’t a question, you’re really just kind of pissed.  
“Y9u were the first tr9ll wh9 ever displayed even the slightest bit 9f interest in me.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“And then when I disc9vered h9w y9u reacted when I acted a certain way...”  
“Just stop, already, Kankri.”  
“It was the first time I had had c9ntr9l 9ver anything 6esides my 9wn ch9ices.”  
“I don’t vwant to hear--”  
“And I g9t carried away. I’m--”  
“Stop. Go avway, I don’t vwant to talk to you.”  
“I’m sorry.” The pain in his voice seems so genuine.  
“I, no. You’re doing it again. I can’t trust anything you say.” He is silent for a long time. Then he sneezes. You roll your eyes and wait for him to leave. You count his breaths until you lose count and then you start over and thirty seven breaths later he sort of whispers,  
“Everyone says that to be incomplete is to” His footsteps ring in your ears and when you open the door again a box of chocolates and a single solitary red rose sit there in loneliness that is so realistic you think it’s fake despite it’s regrettable unfakeness attribute.  
You drop the rose out your window and melt the chocolate in the microwave and then discover that the inside of the chocolates are a dark maroon color that turns into a bright cherry red when it mixes with the melted white chocolate and then it looks too much like his blood to be used for anything. You don’t think he did that on purpose, after all, he couldn’t have known you would use the microwave to destroy them. And the fact that he wasn’t expecting you to leave him proves he doesn’t know you as well as he thinks.

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have figured out exactly what it was that you lost. 

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are what Kankri lost.

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you desperately want him back.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are desperately afraid to go back despite how much you want to.

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you feel numb.

Time passes. That is what you know for sure. Time passes without caring how you feel about it. 

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you feel empty.

Mituna helps, a lot. But it isn’t enough, as your flushed quadrant has been empty since Kankri.

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you just don’t care anymore.

How much weight did you say you’ve lost?

...Wow. You need to take better care of yourself. But it isn’t like it’ll make a difference to anyone if you do.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you just don’t care anymore.

How many jobs did you say you’ve lost?

...Wow. 

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are at a bar hoping that if you barf it won’t be red.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are at the only bar you could find without a single red thing in it. Until the person sitting next to you barfs and it’s red.

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you just found out that your barf is red.

Your name is Cronus Ampora and without even thinking about it you turn and dump part of your drink onto the puddle of vomit, which immediately turns a neon yellow color, and then loudly say,  
“Vwoah, dude, vwhat did you drink to get it like that?”

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you don’t recognise him.  
“I d9n’t remem6er. I’m n9t drinking 6ecause I want t9 remem6er things, dum6ass.”

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you have never seen him like this.  
“You’re gonna havwe one helluvwa hangovwer in the morning.”

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and the guy next to you thinks you care.  
“I deserve it anyway.”

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you are slightly taken aback at how much you care.  
“Vwhat did you do, dude?”

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are about to dump your life story on a complete stranger.  
“...I dr9ve away the 9nly tr9ll I ever felt flushed f9r. He hates me n9w, 6ut in the m9st plat9nic way p9ssi6le. And it t9tally fucking sucks.”

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and oh my gog is he actually serious.  
“Tell me more.”

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and apparently this is the kind of complete stranger that collects life stories but that isn’t even a thing so.  
“I figured 9ut h9w he’d react t9 certain things and g9t carried away with it. He th9ught everything I said was a lie when he f9und 9ut. And I need to drink m9re, I’m still c9herent. And I can even pr9p9unce c9hearant. S9rt 9f.” You hiccup.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and, oh my gog, is he actually serious?  
“You just barfed, you don’t need to drink more.”

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you do too need to drink more because it still hurts.  
“Yeah I d9, n9ne 9f y9ur 6izzzzzzz, ness. Hic.”

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and now you’re kind of worried.  
“The only thing you need to drink is vwater, you barfed because you’re dehydrated. Drink some vwater, and then I’ll tell you vwhen you can drink again.”

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you just rolled your eyes.  
“Ah c9urse y9u think ig9tta drink water, y9u’re a C-drill--.... Y9u’re a seadweller...” Oh my gog.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you want him to drink water so he won’t barf anymore and risk being exposed.

 

Your name is Kankri motherfucking Vantas and you recognise him now.  
“C-Cr9nus?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Um. I sh9uld pr96a6ly g9.”  
“Like hell I’m letting you go home alone Vwantas, vwhat if you barf on the vway?”  
“Cr9nus I need t9 leave I won’t 6e a6le t9 deal with it when y9u leave again just leave me al9ne I kn9w I hurt y9u 6ut please d9n’t play with my heart really I’m s9rry just d9n’t 6reak me any further I’ll shatter int9 a milli9n pieces that’ll all fly at y9u and leave gashes in y9ur heart, please, just d9n’t.”

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and he’s afraid, you can smell it and that smell can’t be faked.  
“Kankri, I’m not going to hurt you, I”

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and Cronus Ampora doesn’t seem to get it.  
“I, y9u already are, y9u d9n’t even kn9w h9w l9ng it’ll take me t9 get 9ver this,”

Your name is Cronus Ampora and Kankri Vantas doesn’t seem to get it.  
“Vwhat if you didn’t havwe to get ovwer it?”

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and dear gog you hope he isn’t joking (but if he is you deserve it anyway).  
“Cr9nus I swear if y9u’re j9king I’ll g9 insane.” At least if you were insane it wouldn’t hurt as much.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and while you aren’t sure whether or not you’re joking or not you do know that your heart is refracting the pain in his eyes and amplifying it and all you want right now is for it to stop and you pull him into a hug.

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are trying not to cry.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and gog help you but you pity him, so much, you can’t deal with life without him by your side, you should have realised it sooner.

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you don’t want him to let go of you.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and you don’t want to let go.  
“I missed you too, dude.”

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you’d tell him you missed him but that would be the understatement of the century so you just cling tighter to him as a strangled sob escapes your mouth and you are such a wreck.

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and people are starting to stare. You start to let go of him and he just holds on tighter,  
“N-n9, wait,”  
“People are staring at us, vwere making a scene.” He shakes his head and keeps his arms around you so you pick him up and hold him close as you carry him out the door and sit down at a bus stop and he somehow manages to squirm into your lap and you just sit there and hold him.

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have to know what happens next.  
“...What n9w?” He sighs, and you wince and prepare for the worst. You’re already sinking back into that fog, already starting to shut off your feelings, not wanting to give yourself a chance to know how much it will hurt. You should have known it would end like this, you shouldn’t have let him back in, because it’s already starting to hurt again and you know it’ll hurt even more once he confirms it, he’s going to leave again, he’s leaving and there isn’t a thing you can do about it. “Cr9nus?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Please, just, d9n’t l99k me in the eye when y9u say it.” You wanna say so much more but you found him once and he’s already lost again. Two thousand lies took what could have been. You don’t want to, you won’t let yourself realise it. But you have to. It looks like this is goodbye. All hope fades with that realisation, and you collapse onto him which makes it even more heartbreaking when he pushes you off him and onto the bench, places a hand on your shoulder, and says,  
“I’m sorry.” He’s leaving and you’re breaking and you gasp out  
“Why” and he turns around and doesn’t even seem to know and that’s it you can’t deal with this- “Cr9nus, please,”  
“Vwhat.”  
“...is t9 fail every9ne ar9und y9u.”  
“Vwhat vwas that first part?”  
“Every9ne says that t9 6e inc9mplete is t9. Was the first part.”

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and, well, he’s right, anyway, you are a failure.  
“But you’re just as much of a failure as I am.”

 

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you have conducted a scientific study and concluded that Cronus Ampora misinterprets everything.  
“That’s n9t even what I meant.”  
“See, you say that.”  
“N9, really, I was saying that with9ut y9u I’m c9mpletely w9rthless.”

 

Your name is Cronus Ampora and he has got to be kidding you.  
“Oh vwhy don’t you just go find someone else to mess vwith.”  
You ignore the sharp intake of breath and the expression on his face that looks like he just got stabbed in the heart and turn around, and walk away. A hand on your wrist forcefully convinces you to ‘wait just a fucking sec9nd amp9ra what the fuck d9 y9u mean’.  
“I’m n9t, why are y9u--”  
“Let the fuck go, Vwantasshole.”  
“Just explain why, g9gdamnit!” You shake your head at him.  
“They told me.”  
“What?”  
“(I’m monologuing, shut up!) Anyway, they told me. I didn’t believe them, especially after I found out about you, but nowv that I knowv it’s true I’m not going to be fooled again.”  
“What are y9u even talking ab9ut?” He takes a deep breath and then looks you in the eye as he breaks you completely,  
“Mutants don’t havwe feelings.”


	3. third

Your name is Kankri Vantas.  
He leaves you standing in the dark as it starts to rain.  
Your name is Kankri Vantas and you hate yourself.  
You take the bus home and collapse onto your bed without changing out of your wet clothes.  
Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are completely worthless.  
He knows you the best out of anyone so you have no reason to doubt his words.  
Your name is Kankri Vantas and you feel nothing.  
You feel nothing.  
Nothing, nothing, nothing.  
It shouldn’t hurt so much.  
Your name is Kankri Vantas and nothing.  
Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are a mutant, a freak, an abomination.  
Your name is Kankri Vantas and you feel nothing. Nothing but complete and utter loathing towards yourself.  
Your name is Kankri Vantas and you feel nothing that is more important than pain. Your name is Kankri Vantas and you don’t know what to do.


	4. fourth

Your name is Cronus Ampora. Flowing through your veins is nearly the richest blood the hemospectrum has to offer, penultimate on the scale. As such, you are a SEA DWELLER, a sub-race of troll distinct from the commoners by mutation and habitat, a caste which rules over the entire species. And you are completely miserable.


	5. fifth

Your name is Kankri Vantas. Flowing through your veins is the most abnormal blood the hemospectrum has to offer, lower than the lowest on the scale. As such, you are a MUTANT, a sub-race of troll distinct from the normal trolls by a lack of empathy, a caste which contains only you. And you are completely worthless.


	6. sixth

Your name is Mituna Captor. Flowing through your veins is the most shocking (heheh) blood the hemospectrum has to offer, and as such you are a PSIONIC. You are also very worried about your moirail, Cronus Ampora. He has been acting strange lately and as soon as he gets back from the bar you are going to confront him about it.


	7. seventh

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are completely alone.


End file.
